At present, it is a common view that using a gas discharge lamp can save energy in a large area raise the luminous efficiency. Generally, the gas discharge lamps mean the fluorescent lamps, the high-pressure sodium lamps, the mercury lamps, the neon lamps, the metal halite lamps and the xenon lamps etc. For the convenience in the application of the gas discharge lamps, those skilled in the art strive to make the special power sources of the gas discharge lamps more precise and smaller in the size, so that it can be entered the lamp bases or the tube holders directly. Thereby, it is convenient for the application. There are some problems followed, however, in the conventional technology. For example, it is difficult to be reduced in their volume since the gas discharge lamp having a plurality of special power devices, the cost of the lamp base or the lamp holder is higher than the lamp. When a plurality of the gas discharge lamps are used in the same power supply line in a building, it is possible that it generates the third harmonics in the power sources of the lamps. As a result, a number of lamps will respond to the third harmonics, thereby causing a clear reaction in a large area so that the lamps instantaneous damage at the same time.